


Neither Law Nor Love

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon has returned with Maedhros, but all is still lost. The healers don't know if Maedhros will ever be himself again, Maglor is half mad, and Amras and Fëanor are both dead. Celegorm plots, meets with his remaining brothers, and tries to convince them that he should rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Law Nor Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of my 2012 NaNo attempt. Given the unlikelihood of that being finished anytime soon, I decided to clean it and present it as a one shot of its own. The title comes from a line in the Oath of Fëanor.
> 
> Mentions of the burning of the ships with Amras inside them are present in this story.

“Maedhros is gone,” Celegorm said, “and Maglor is too upset to rule.”

His brothers glanced at each other, turning again to face him. 

Caranthir was the first to speak. “And I suppose you think you’re the right one to rule now? You can’t prove that Maedhros is entirely gone, he could-”

“The healers have already said that the chance that Maedhros will recover from whatever this is are miniscule. Maglor is, as Celegorm said, too upset to rule. Would you prefer Fingolfin to Celegorm, Caranthir?” Celegorm gratefully looked at Curufin. His support would hopefully pressure Ambaru- no, just Amrod now, he had to remember that Amras was dead.

“You know I wouldn’t, but Maedhros is the rightful king and if he’s indisposed, Maglor should rule,” Caranthir slammed his fist on the table. “Just because Curufin was atar’s favorite, and you’re Curufin’s puppet, doesn’t mean that the rest of us will stand back and let you do whatever you want.”

“So you would set yourself up as king? Or perhaps you think that Maedhros can act as king while lying in his bed unconscious, with Fingon hovering in the background like a gnat,” Celegorm snapped.

“A gnat? One would think that you would be kinder to the one that brought our brother back to us,” Caranthir said, leaning forward.

Celegorm stood up, towering over his seated brothers. “I have the greatest respect for Fingon, but you must admit that he is somewhat insane in his devotion to Maedhros. Which brings me to my second point - right now, we are in the right place to bring Fingolfin and his children, at least, to see us in a good manner again. We blame it all on Atar and our older brothers, and-”

“No!” Amrod yelled, before quieting. “Just, you can’t. Whatever else you want, but don’t use Ambarussa’s death like that. Please, Celegorm. Please.”

Celegorm briefly closed his eyes, remembering the smoke and the fire and the muffled screams from the boat he had passed over as just his imagination. “You’re right, Amrod. I was wrong to say that.” It was worth the blow to his pride to see his youngest remaining brother smile for a brief moment. “Still, we need to present a united force when we leave here. Does anyone have any suggestion other than myself as regent, that allows us to remain as the ruling house?”

There was an uneasy silence among the four brothers. Finally, Caranthir spoke again. “If you get Maglor’s acceptance of yourself as regent, I will support you. But not while this all remains behind his back.”

“I will speak to Maglor,” Celegorm said, looking at his brothers. “Does anyone else have something to say?”

There were various expressions of no, causing Celegorm to smile. “I’ll go speak to him now. Curufin, Amrod, do you want to accompany me?”

Amrod nodded, but Curufin shook his head. “I must go to forges, we need more swords and armor if we are going to fight Morgoth.”

“Surely, brother, there are other smiths that could take of those things? You are meant to make jewels and such to adorn us,” Celegorm said. “Or to adorn your wife, of course. How is she?”

“I could leave it to the other smiths, but I’m loathe to leave something so important for our safety in their hands. And I’ll make jewels for you if any of you lot ever get married, too,” Curufin gained a smile as he continued, “She’s doing well, of course. Celebrimbor wants to know when his Uncles will come see him again - including you, Caranthir, so don’t think you can simply hide away in your room and avoid the rest of us.”

Caranthir looked up at this, “I’m glad someone around here loves me.” He rolled his eyes and stood up. “Any objections to me going and seeing your son now? Afraid that I might steal him away from you?”

“My son has better taste than to go with you,” Curufin teased. “You can go see him now though, tell him I’ll be back late tonight.”

“Fine, I’ll tell him,” Caranthir sighed. “Such great responsibilities you place on me, brother.” He heaved himself from his chair, acting as though the weight of the world now rested among him.

Amrod smiled again at this, and Celegorm caught the pleased look between Curufin and Caranthir at this. He wondered if the two of them had planned this, before deciding that it didn’t matter. “Come along, Amrod, let’s leave these two to their own schemes. You and I will go see Maglor, Curufin will go the forge, and Caranthir will show that he has the mental age of our nephew.”

Celegorm darted out of the room as he said this, ducking the book that Caranthir threw at him. Amrod followed him, and as the two walked down the hallway, Celegorm threw an arm around his brother.

Amrod looked at him, apparently puzzled. Celegorm paused midstep, forcing Amrod to a stop as well. “I really am sorry for what I said about blaming the boat burning on specific people. It was wrong of me, I know. You know that I really do regret Amras’ death, don’t you?”

He regretted bringing it up when he saw tears fill Amrod’s eyes, but than Amrod took a shuddering breath and spoke, “I know you do. Promise me he won’t be forgotten?”

“I promise,” Celegorm said. “I won’t let him be, and neither will any of our other brothers.”

“Even though we’re the youngest? And Atar was so much more important,” Amrod continued.

“No matter what. Atar wouldn’t have wanted any of his sons forgotten either. You know he wasn’t himself when you and he were speaking. You must know that,” Celegorm said, crushing down his memories of that day.

“I know, but at the same time, what if that was what he really thought?” Amrod said.

“Oh, Amrod, you need to stop thinking like that,” both Celegorm and Amrod looked up at this, as Maglor appeared before them. “Please? I promise you, you and Amras were all Ata could speak of for weeks after you were born. Even when he argued with Amil, he was only doing what he thought was best for you.”

Maglor himself looked the worst he had in his life. Celegorm hadn’t realized how much Maglor had shielded them from until Maedhros had been rescued but lost in his own mind and Maglor had broken. 

“I’ll try to,” Amrod said. “Have you had anything to eat today?”

“No,” Maglor said “I was going to, but I wanted to wait for one of you before I went out.”

“Then I have one question to ask you, and you and Amrod can find food. Someone needs to act as king while Maedhros is in this condition. I know that you want to devote most of your time to Maedhros, so would it be alright if I did that?” Celegorm said, wanting to get his out of the way so they could all move on with life.

“Yes, perfectly alright,” Maglor said. “Amrod, would you mind going ahead and finding my cloak? I think I left it somewhere in my room.”

Amrod nodded and walked away. Maglor remained silent until he was out of hearing distance, before turning back. “I’m perfectly fine with you acting as king, but it has best remain acting. If Maedhros comes back and begins to act like himself, and you don’t turn the kingship back over, you and I will have problems. You and Curufin might think yourselves to be the perfect plotters, but remember that your schemes have never been as perfect as to fool me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Celegorm said, “I would never do anything to undermine Maedhros’ rule.”

Maglor looked ready to respond, before they both saw Amrod come back around the corner carrying Maglor’s cloak. “Is this the right one?”

“Yes, that’s the one I meant,” Maglor said, taking it and placing it around his shoulders. “Celegorm, do you want to come with us?”

Celegorm looked at his brother, trying to figure out if Maglor was asking just because they were brothers or if Maglor meant to keep an eye on him. Either way, there was no tactful way that he could get out of going to eat with his brothers since he had no prior obligations left. “I suppose I can come eat with you all. Just don’t expect family time to become a normal occurrence,” he grumbled.  


"I would never expect you to be anything other than a temperamental little brat who causes more problems than a mad dog would," Maglor said.

“Very nice, brother. Do you have much experience with mad dogs?” Celegorm said.

“Of course I do, you brought home enough animals as a child that I feel confident comparing you to any number of wild or rabid animals,” Maglor smiled, and for a moment it was like they were back in Valinor, with a younger brother in the middle giggling at them.

And then they stepped out the door, into the harsh light of the sun, and the illusion shattered.


End file.
